


This is Home

by Manic_ly



Category: Beetwt - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Bee and Boo, Dream Smp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_ly/pseuds/Manic_ly
Summary: Tommy sees Tubbo after being locked in prison with Dream for a week. But so much has changed, maybe for the better.
Relationships: Ranboo&Tubbo&Michael, Ranboo&Tubbo&Tommy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read I would like to say thanks for all of the support on my last work!!
> 
> This is based of if Tommy wasn’t killed in prison, and saw Tubbo a little while after he got out.
> 
> This is a little rushed but, I hope you enjoy!! <3

Tommy hasn’t seen Tubbo in days. He has been trapped with his abuser in a tight space for a week, and he just needed time before he saw his actual friend again.

Apparently he and Ranboo married when he was gone. Huh, did they even know he was in prison, with Dream? It doesn’t matter anymore now. Tommy is waiting at Tubbo and Ranboo’s doorstep, trying to convince himself to nock on the door, but he can’t seem to lift his hand.

He doesn’t know why he feels this way. He should be excited to see his friends after so long. So why has he been standing here for almost twenty minutes, debating weather to nock or not.

Tommy has enough of his own shit, and forces himself to nock loudly on the door. Almost immediately, he hears panicked thuds around the house, sounds of people running all over the place. And hushed voices.

After a few seconds the door opens. Ranboo stands there in front of the door, Tubbo hiding behind him, like someone came here to bring harm. After Tubbo notices who he is, he grabs Ranboo’s arm and moves it away from to door gently, like hes trying to make sure Tommys really there.

“Tommy,,” Tubbo stutters, asking more than stating it. He walks in front of Ranboo, Ranboo moves away to give them some privacy. 

“Hey big man.” Tommy says gently, his shoulders start to relax more and his breathing evens. Tubbo stands there, in shock.

Suddenly, Tubbo jumps on Tommy, causing them both to fall down into the cold snow. Tubbo tightens his grip and doesn’t let go. 

“Woah Tubbo, don’t want to be clingy now do we?” Tommy chuckles. Tubbo laughs and shakes his head in answer. Tommy holds Tubbo, even though hes so cold, in his t-shirt and jeans, he doesn’t let go.

Tommy looks up and sees Ranboo, hes smiling gently. He also notices that he has multiple scars covering his face, most of them look fresh. 

Tubbo stands up, and pulls Tommy up with him. He wipes his eyes quickly and drags Tommy to the door where Ranboo is. 

“We have a lot to talk about big man, a lot has happened lately.” Tubbo says beaming. He looks so much happier since the last time he has saw him. They all walk into the house and Tommy immediately feels a warm breeze coming from the house.

Tubbo lets go of Tommy and looks at Ranboo. They both smile at each-other. Tubbo climbs up the ladder and goes up to a room above them. Leaving Ranboo and Tommy alone. 

“Hey Ranboo.” Tommy smiles. Walking closer to him. “Hello Tommy,” Ranboo responded.

“We need to show you something.” Ranboo states as he walks up to the Ladder and signals Tommy to follow him.

So they both climb the Ladder. When Tommy sees the room he sees a little figure in Tubbo’s lap playing with what looks like a stuffed animal. Tubbo looks up at Tommy and tells him to come sit down next to him.

Ranboo follows Tommy and they both sit on opposite sides of Tubbo. 

“What is it?” Tommy asked, confused at what he was looking at. Tubbo and Ranboo both laugh. “This, is Michael.” Ranboo explained, picking him up from Tubbo’s lap and sets him down. He starts to run around the room, as if hes never seen it before.

“Yep, hes our adopted piglin son!” Tubbo giggled. “Does that make me an Uncle?” Tommy beamed happily, hes never really had a true family like this before. Tubbo looks at Ranboo, who nods his head happily, making a small enderman sound in return.

Tubbo looks back at Tommy, “Of course Tommy!” Tubbo grinned. Tommys whole face lights up. He’s an uncle, he has a real family here.

Michael walks up to Tommy, and hands him a small shiny object. He grunts happily and sits in his lap. Moving around to get comfortable, then resting his head on Tommy’s arm, and starts to snore softly.

Tommy is startled by this, he doesn’t know what to do. He looks at Tubbo for help, but Tubbo simply nods his head and laughs. Ranboo joining in and stopping himself immediately as to not wake Michael.

Tommy takes a moment to put the shiny object in his pocket, and settle down. Relaxing and holding Michael gently. He closes his eyes and takes deep breathes. He hasn’t been able to sleep in days being trapped in that hell with Dream.

But hes safe here, in this moment. Tommys thoughts fade away, and he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I’m working on a more angsty work so be prepared for that!
> 
> Remember to drink water and get lots of rest, thank you!! <3


End file.
